


Held Tight

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Do Not Archive, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Danny is very into fashion these days, apparently.Prompt: Corset





	Held Tight

Tim's fingers fisted in the fine fabric bunched beneath him, his jaw slack as he tried to suck in a breath that wasn't shallow and desperate. He wished he could scream, but he could barely make a sound, and he was fairly certain nobody would hear him. He hoped nobody would hear him.

  
"Ah--"

  
The tiny noise he did manage was strangled quickly as the thing that called itself Danny yanked at the laces in its hand. The corset tightened, a quick jerk that dug leather and boning into Tim's ribs. Danny's hand ran down Tim's side, palm tracing the dramatized curve of his waist. "You look so pretty," it murmured. Its voice wasn't quite right--it was close, but more lilting, just a touch too high, almost imperceptible but just wrong enough to tug at Tim's mind. "We're almost done."

  
Danny pulled, slow and steady, on the laces in its hand and Tim's eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't bend, couldn't cry out, couldn't do anything but try to suck in enough air to stave off the grey fuzzing around the edges of his mind.

  
When Danny helped him back upright, Tim's vision blurred dangerously and he swayed on his feet. Danny steadied him, both hands coming up to rest at the swell of his hips. It palmed along the corset again, apparently fascinated by Tim's new hourglass figure. "So pretty," it murmured.

  
"C-can't--" Tim whispered, voice high and breathless. "Can't--breathe--" His vision swam. He tried not to panic, to focus on inhaling past the unbearable tightness around his lungs.

  
The thing wearing his brother's skin laughed like bells chiming. "Don't worry," it said, nuzzling Tim's jaw. It kissed his neck, then his open mouth, hands running up to his chest to tease his exposed nipples; Tim didn't have the breath to whine or the presence of mind to pull away, just swooned in Danny's arms, letting himself be touched and kissed, his vision growing blurry with either tears or oxygen deprivation, he was no longer certain which. "You won't need to breathe for much longer," Danny murmured against his lips. 


End file.
